Waktu Mati Lampu
by Krupuk Renyah
Summary: Di tengah suasana temaram karena mati lampu, Jeonghan dan Seungcheol jadi cuddling mendadak. Dan berkat insiden jatuhnya Seungcheol dari kursi, Jeonghan akhirnya tau satu rahasia memalukan kekasihnya. /Seungcheol x Jeonghan (Seunghan/Jeongcheol). Yaoi. Cerita unyuw-unyuw/


**Waktu Mati Lampu**

 **Seunghan**

 **Romance, fluff**

 **Oneshot**

 **Warning: YAOI, BxB, Typos, Cerita unyuw-unyuw.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam itu, sekitar jam sembilan. Lampu ruang tengah di rumah mungil milik Jeonghan mati tiba-tiba. Laki-laki cantik yang mulanya sedang duduk sambil baca buku itu terpekik kecil lalu mendesah.

"Merepotkan saja" dengusnya lalu mengambil sebuah kursi dan lampu baru.

Ia naik dan berdiri di kursi tadi, sedikit berjinjit juga. Agak kepayahan waktu tangannya mencoba memutar bagian pangkal lampu untuk melepaskannya.

" _ **Booo**_!"

"Woah- hey!"

Jeonghan secara refleks memukul kepala Seungcheol agak keras. Ia kaget sekali, sumpah. Untung dia tidak jatuh.

"Sedang apa, sayang?" tanya Seungcheol dengan posisi memeluk perut Jeonghan.

Laki-laki cantik itu bicara diselingi kikikan tipis. Mulut Seungcheol yang menempel di permukaan perutnya itu membuatnya jadi geli.

"Ganti lampu. Lampunya mati tiba-tiba"

"Oh.."

"Kau tidak mau membantuku? Lampu ini begitu tinggi dan aku tidak terlalu sampai"

Seungcheol berpikir sejenak lalu mengangguk ragu "Oke, sekarang turunlah"

Jeonghan menurut. Ia turun dari kursi dan kini Seungcheol yang menggantikan posisinya.

"Hati-hati, oke?"

"Pegang kursinya yang kencang Jeonghan!" seru Seungcheol sambil tangannya memasang lampu yang baru.

Dengan helaan napas, Jeonghan menjawab "Iya. Ini sudah kupegang. Kau jangan bergerak-gerak, nanti kau jatuh!"

Seungcheol menjawab dengan suara agak gemetar "Aku tidak bergerak, cuma grogi saja"

"Dasar manja" cibir Jeonghan pelan.

"Aku tidak manja tahu! Aku kan- _ **woah! Woah!**_ Jeonghan, kau pegang kursinya tidak sih?!"

"Choi Seungcheol, berisik"

Kepala Seungcheol menunduk sedikit untuk melihat Jeonghan yang mulai kepayahan memegang kursi. Ia kembali mendongakkan kepalanya dan sedikit lagi-

- _ **brukk!**_

.

.

.

.

"Seharusnya aku tidak menyuruhmu ganti lampu tadi,"

Jeonghan berucap setelah napasnya berubah teratur. Mereka tiduran telentang di lantai dengan cahaya yang temaram.

"Hey, jangan menyalahkan aku!" Seungcheol bersungut tidak terima.

Sementara Jeonghan terkekeh lalu mengusap dahi Seungcheol yang tadi terantuk lantai pasca jatuh dari kursi.

"Maaf. Kau jangan marah"

Seungcheol menolehkan kepalanya kearah Jeonghan yang juga sedang menghadapnya "Kuberi tahu satu rahasia.."

"Rahasia?"

Laki-laki yang lebih tinggi beringsut mendekat dan berbisik di telinga pacarnya.

"Sebenarnya..aku takut ketinggian"

Jeonghan diam dan berkedip-kedip menatap Seungcheol.

"Han?"

"Hmm?"

Seungcheol menaikkan sebelah alisnya "Kenapa diam saja?"

Tawa Jeonghan pecah seketika, lalu ia sedikit meninggikan kepalanya guna mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir milik Seungcheol. Hanya menempel _**lho**_ ya.

"Responmu sungguh diluar dugaan" cicit Seungcheol dengan bibir maju meminta lebih. Tapi Jeonghan sudah keburu menjauhkan kepalanya.

"Jahat sekali. Tiga tahun pacaran dan aku baru tahu kau takut ketinggian" Jeonghan cemberut langsung.

Kini gantian Seungcheol yang tertawa "Malu, tahu."

"Halah, alasan" Jeonghan kembali mencibir "Tumben mampir, katanya sibuk?"

"Ini adalah hari terakhir aku sibuk, yeayy!" soraknya bahagia. Jangan lupakan matanya yang berbinar dan lengan yang memeluk erat tubuh Jeonghan.

Jeonghan tersenyum kecil dan menepuk-nepuk kepala Seungcheol yang terbenam di dadanya. Ahh.. Jeonghan jadi rindu _**cuddling**_ dengan Seungcheol. Laki-laki itu sibuk bekerja beberapa hari ini.

"Jangan lupa tiga bulan nanti kita menikah"

"Heh? Terus kenapa?"

Seungcheol memutar bola matanya "Jangan pernah mencoba untuk selingkuh, ya. Aku punya banyak mata-mata disini" ucapnya sombong.

"Bicaramu ngelantur, Seungcheol. Kau sehari tidur berapa jam, eh?"

Dengan dengungan, Seungcheol mengendikkan bahunya "Tidak tahu. Mungkin tidak tidur,"

"Wah, wah. Sombong sekali orang ini. Sudah sana pulang. Lalu tidur"

"Dasar tukang usir!"

"Aku ini perhatian" belanya sendiri.

"Aku mau tidur disini. Aku rindu Jeonghaaaan~" rengeknya manja dengan tubuhnya yang makin menempel ke Jeonghan.

Jeonghan ber- _ **ewwh**_ , walaupun kenyataannya ia juga rindu dengan laki-laki ini. "Ya sudah. Cepat tidur" ucapnya lalu menepuk-nepuk kembali kepala pacarnya.

"Masa iya tidur disini? Kan kau punya kasur"

"Ih, dasar orang kaya, manja pula"

"Terimakasih, sayang. Terimakasih. Yuk ke kamar"

Lengan Seungcheol menyelip dibawah leher dan lutut Jeonghan lalu berjalan memasuki kamar. Jeonghan tertawa entah karena apa, sedangkan Seungcheol masih bicara kesana-kemari dengan topik yang berbeda-beda sesekali menguap lebar.

.

.

.

.

END


End file.
